Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: Munk Up
by disneylove7
Summary: Brittany is fed up with the way the group is treating her. She decides to go solo. With a huge competition coming up, the chipmunks aren't too worried until Brittany finds a new partner who is totally awesome. Will Alvin admit his true feelings for Brittany before she falls completely in love with her new partner or is killed off by her company? Btw, there are 5 CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**_I am so excited. I love the Chipmunks movies. I've only seen the original chipmunks a couple times; they are cool too. This idea came to me one day. I wrote this before I knew anything about the development of the fourth movie. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to give commentary. Note: I wrote it like a movie so sometimes I give directions how the camera would be positioned and stuff like that. By the way, I own nothing! _**

The screen is dark, but you can hear music beginning to play and the crowd roaring with intensity. The screen showed the title Alvin and the Chipmunks: Munk Up. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor sang 'da, da, da' repetitiously in the background. Alvin walked onstage as a single light shined on him. **_(_****_Don't Stop Believing/ Livin' on a Prayer by Journey &amp; Bon Jovi. Mash up done by me.)_**

**Alvin:** Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Brittany walked on stage. It got brighter.

**Brittany**: Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**Alvin:** A singer in a smoky room  
**Brittany:** A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
**Both:** For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

**All (Alvin &amp; Brittany sing lead):** Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night

**All (Alvin &amp; Brittany Lead):** Whooaaaaaa! We're half way there  
Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand- we'll make it - I swear  
Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer

**Brittany:** Tommy got his six string in hock  
**Alvin &amp; Brittany:** Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
**Alvin**: Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday  
**Alvin &amp; Brittany:** We've got to hold on to what we've got  
it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

**All (Alvin &amp; Brittany Lead):** Whooaaaaaa! We're half way there  
Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand- we'll make it - I swear  
Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer  
Livin'on a prayer

**Both of the best guitar solos!**

**All: **Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights people

Whooaaaaaa! We're half way there  
Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer

**All (Alvin lead):** Don't stop believin'  
**All (Brittany Lead):** Whooaaaaaa! We're half way there  
**All (Alvin lead):** Hold on to that feelin'  
**All (Brittany lead):** Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer **All (Alvin &amp; Brittany lead):** Streetlights people Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Don't stop Livin' on a Prayer!

The crowd went wild. Jeanette and Simon had their arms around each other. Eleanor and Theodore also had their arms around each other. They waved to the adoring crowd. However, Alvin stood in front of the stage waving to his many (lady) fans. They screamed, as he was only inches away from them.

"Thank you everyone. I love you all!" Alvin said winking.

The girls in the front screamed even louder.

Brittany stood off to the side waving alone. She looked between her sisters and their boyfriends and Alvin. She sighed. Backstage on the way to the dressing rooms, Dave was commenting the Chipmunks and Chipettes on their great work.

"You guys were great! Alvin you were hogging the spotlight too much, but you sang a beautiful duet," Dave said.

"Thanks Dave," Eleanor giggled.

"Thanks," Theodore said.

"We were a little fast with the music, but I blame the drummer. He always seems to be too excited," Simon said.

"I love how much you pay attention to detail," Jeanette said.

Simon blushed.

"Only the important details," Simon said adjusting his glasses and still blushing.

Jeanette blushed and giggled lightly. Brittany looked up feeling melancholy; she sighed, but no one noticed. Some reporters followed them to ask them questions. Alvin was eager to answer their questions.

"Okay, back off. The Chipmunks and Chipettes don't want to answer any questions," Dave said.

"But Dave it can't hurt to answer just a few questions. I mean _my_ fans demand it," Alvin said posing for some pictures.

"Alvin, get in the dressing room," Dave ordered.

"Kill joy," Alvin said.

Some security men escorted the reporters away. A slightly husky man walked over. He had a moustache, but no beard.

"Sorry sir, the Chipmunks and Chipettes aren't answering any questions," Dave said.

"I'm not a reporter. I'd like to talk to Brittany if that's okay," the man said.

"Look I already said…" Dave began.

"No, Dave its alright. I don't mind listening to him. I'm sure it's important," Brittany said.

"Its very important," the man said.

"Alright, we'll be in our dressing rooms. If anything goes wrong I'll be around the corner," Dave said.

"I'll be fine," Brittany said.

"But I want to talk to the nice… wealthy looking man," Alvin said.

"Alvin, get in the dressing room," Dave said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes walked around the corner into their dressing rooms (the Chipmunks in one and the Chipettes in the other). Brittany jumped onto an amp, so she was about at the same height as the man.

"So who are you? Why'd you want to talk to me?" Brittany asked.

"My name is Ford Fire. I own Stereo Fire Records," the man said.

"Ford Fire? I've heard of you," Brittany said.

"I'm sure you have. Anyone who's anyone has heard of me," Ford Fire said.

"Why are you here? I already have a record company," Brittany said.

"No _you_ don't. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes do," Ford Fire said.

"I don't understand," Brittany said.

"I want to represent you, and you alone. You're an amazing singer. You deserve to be a solo artist and not have the rest of them pulling you down," Ford Fire said.

"They're my family. They aren't pulling me down," Brittany said.

"Look I see bands all the time, the Beatles, the Jonas Brothers, all good bands that break up. Sooner or later, your band isn't going to be a band anymore. It starts with them cutting you out, pushing you down so you don't have a part. Taking all the light for themselves," Ford Fire said.

"Are you talking about Alvin? He's always done that," Brittany said.

"I'm talking about all of them. Everyone in your band will give you smaller parts that diminish you to nothing, just singing la, la, la in the background. Dave will have the others sing more than you, because he knows you're not going anywhere. You think this is all you have, but you could have so much more," Ford Fire said.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Fire, but I think I'm good where I'm at," Brittany said.

Ford Fire sighed. He took something out of his pocket.

"Take my card, I had it made smaller for you just in case you declined," Ford Fire said handing her the card.

She took it looking at the number and name.

"Thank you," Brittany said.

"Remember what I said. I can make you a bigger star than you already are. Beyonce could be opening for you," Ford Fire said.

He turned around and walked away. Brittany walked to her dressing room, putting the card in her purse. She sat down at in her chair.

"So what did the man want?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany looked in the mirror deep in thought.

"Brittany. Brittany. Brittany?" Eleanor said.

"Oh what?" Brittany asked snapping out of her trance.

"What did the man ask you?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to indorse some product. It was weird," Brittany said.

"What was it?" Eleanor asked.

"I-I don't know how to explain it," Brittany said.

"Oh well, strange," Jeanette said.

Brittany laid her head down on her counter.

"Yeah strange," she said.

The scene changed to her seating in a mini desk on top of a regular desk at school. She was still in the same gloomy position. Students were throwing paper airplanes and talking, and the teacher was sitting at her desk reading. Simon sat behind Jeanette.

"Hey Jeanette," Simon said almost whispering.

"Yeah Simon," Jeanette said.

"Do you know whats wrong with Brittany?" Simon asked.

"No, she's been like this every since the concert yesterday," Jeanette said.

"I wonder what's bugging her," Simon said.

"I think it had to do with the man she talked to," Eleanor added.

"She seemed gloomy before that though," Jeanette said.

"Maybe she's in a daze, something's on her mind," Simon said.

"Like what?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know, anything," Simon said.

Theodore silently said Oh.

"I'm going to talk to her," Jeanette said.

She jumped down to Brittany's desk.

"Brittany is something wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"No," Brittany said plainly.

"Come on Brittany you can tell me anything. That's what sisters are for," Jeanette said.

"You wouldn't understand," Brittany said.

"How do you know?" Jeanette said.

"Because you don't have the same problem," Brittany said.

She sat up placing a head under her chin.

"Try me," Jeanette said.

Just then Alvin walked into the room. He jumped on a desk in the front.

"What are we all doing? We should be partying!" Alvin cheered.

Everyone cheered and got out of their seats.

"Because you don't have a crush on someone who is afraid to like you back. Maybe he doesn't like me at all," Brittany said.

Jeanette looked back from Alvin to Brittany, but Brittany didn't notice. She was looking off into space. Jeanette jumped to the ground and back to her desk.

"So what did she tell you?" Simon asked.

"Alvin. She thinks he doesn't like her," Jeanette said.

"That's crazy! Of course Alvin likes her. I mean I think he does, right?" Eleanor said.

"I believe he does, but I guess he's not ready to be tied down to one girl," Simon said rolling his eyes.

"That's too bad, by the time he comes around I don't think Brittany will like him anymore," Jeanette said.

"I think she will," Theodore said.

"Trust us, Brittany won't wait forever. She always into the next new thing," Eleanor said.

"Then let's hope Alvin doesn't wait long," Simon said.

"I got an idea," Jeanette said.

"What?" Theodore asked.

"Why don't you talk to him, you know without mentioning the whole Brittany likes you part," Jeanette said.

"Yeah because that always goes well," Simon said.

"He does listen to you, even if it's not right away," Eleanor said.

"Ok fine," Simon said.

Simon jumped down to the ground and to where Alvin was flirty with some girls.

"Alvin can I talk to you for a second?" Simon said.

"I'm a little busy right now," Alvin said.

"Can't it wait," Simon said.

"Sorry my ladies always come first," Alvin said winking.

The girls giggled.

"Okay, hey girls. Did you know Alvin sleeps with a –," Simon said.

"—Okay. Hold on a second girls," Alvin said.

They walked a few feet over. The girls sighed.

"What is so important?" Alvin asked.

"Have you noticed anything? Anything wrong with Brittany?" Simon asked.

"She seems…sad?" Alvin asked.

"No really," Simon said sarcastically.

"What does this have to do with me?" Alvin asked.

"Who better to cheer her up? You two are best friends. Or are you not anymore?" Simon asked.

"We are but I don't know. Can't you ask her?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, if you push her away, you're going to lose her. Is that what you want?" Simon asked.

"No, I'll talk to her," Alvin said.

The bell rang. Brittany got up still in her state of emotion. She jumped off her desk to the ground. Alvin watched her.

"You know you have to walk up to her and talk to her, right?" Simon asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm just waiting for my legs to move," Alvin said.

"Oh dear brother," Simon said.

Simon walked away. Brittany walked out the door. Alvin's eyes lit up realizing what he was supposed to do.

"Wait!" he called.

Brittany walked down the hall weaving in between legs. Alvin ran up to her studying her.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"Not on the cover? Need more clothes? She looked at you the wrong way? A guy? A pimple!" Alvin said.

"What!" Brittany asked concerned and alarmed touching her face.

"I'm trying to guess why you're so glum. I'm still debating," Alvin said.

"You better hire a detective, because it's going to take you awhile. Don't want you to hurt yourself," Brittany said.

"Funny maybe you should join the circus and become a clown," Alvin said.

"You know you should come to," Brittany said.

"To be a clown?" Alvin asked.

"No someone has to clean the elephant poop," Brittany said.

"Low," Alvin said.

"Not as low as you'll be in poop," Brittany smirked.

"You're right the circus isn't cut out for you, you should work at the zoo and feed the lions," Alvin said.

"Are you suggesting I feed them you?" Brittany asked.

"Or you could work as a crime-scene cleaner. Bet you'll love the smell," Alvin said.

"Why are you the one laying on the ground?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe you're suited to be prison guard. You know where they guard murderers, thieves, and horrible people," Alvin said.

"And you'll be there behind bars _with _the murderers, thieves, and horrible people," Brittany said.

"Wow, you know you really are getting better at this sarcasm-insult thing," Alvin said.

"I learned from the best…. You always know how to cheer me up," Brittany said.

"Its one of many talents, its why you like me so much," Alvin said.

Brittany shook her head grinning. They smiled, but then Alvin was serious.

"Is something troubling your mind?" Alvin asked.

Brittany shook her head.

"It is forgotten," Brittany said.

"Good, because today is a special day. We can't be sad or upset," Alvin said walking away.

"What is today?" Brittany asked.

Alvin turned around to answer her.

"Tuesday!" Alvin called back.

Brittany smiled and then carried on.

Back at home, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were acting wild and excited. They usually were after school. The Chipmunks were in the game room playing video games, while Jeanette and Eleanor watched and painted their nails. Brittany sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Brittany, what are you doing on your bed? Come here, we've having fun," Jeanette said.

"Yeah it'll be fun," Eleanor said.

"No thanks, watching the boys fight over who's the biggest, badest racer doesn't seem fun," Brittany said.

"We're painting our nails," Eleanor said.

"No thanks," Brittany said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Brittany. Simon even spit out his drink he was drinking and started coughing.

"What!" Jeanette and Eleanor said.

"The world must be coming to an end!" Alvin said.

"What happened to Brittany?" Theodore whispered to the group.

"It's no big deal. I'm just in no mood to paint my nails," Brittany said.

"Whats wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing," Brittany said.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm sure. I'm just tired from the concert," Brittany said.

"Not that tired. Prison guards have to stay awake," Alvin winked.

"I don't know what that was about, but I hope you're not too tired for rehearsal tomorrow," Simon said.

"Rehearsal? What are we rehearing for?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing, but we have to keep practicing before we lose our touch," Simon said.

"You are impossible," Alvin said.

"I think it's cute the way you talk about responsibility and agility," Jeanette said.

"Ha, thank you," Simon blushed.

Just then Dave ran in.

"Guess what news I have for you," Dave said.

"What is it Dave?" Eleanor asked.

"I just got off the phone with Mr. Carlson," Dave said.

"You mean the Mr. Carlson, from Carlson and Company?" Brittany asked excitedly.

She had entered the room.

"Yes the same one. He's throwing a huge concert competition. Winner gets a million dollars and their faces on the cover of StarLife magazine," Dave said.

"A million dollars!" Alvin exclaimed.

"StarLife magazine!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Concert!" Simon exclaimed.

"That's what you find exciting?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, I do," Simon said.

"I love how you don't care about the money or fame," Jeanette said.

Simon blushed and chuckled.

"And the best part is, we get to stay at his new, opening hotel in San Diego," Dave said.

"San Diego!" they all exclaimed.

Dave nodded.

"We leave in one week for the semifinals," Dave said.

His phone started ringing.

"One second," Dave said. "Hey you've reached Dave Seville."

He walked out of the room.

"Can you believe it? We're going to San Diego!" Jeanette cheered.

"We can see all the historical sites!" Simon said.

"No Simon, we can see all the stars and girls," Alvin said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Just then Dave came back in the room.

"You guys start rehearsal tomorrow after school. I hired a new choreographer and vocal coach. Listen to what he says. He knows what he is doing," Dave said.

"Why do you sound like you're not going?" Brittany asked.

"Are you leaving us Dave?" Eleanor asked.

"I have to. My sister is sick and she asked me to watch her kids for awhile," Dave said.

"Your sister?" Alvin asked.

"She lives in Montana," Dave said.

"Do you have to go?" Theodore asked.

"I'm afraid so, but you guys will do okay. I'll probably be back before finals," Dave said.

"Probably?" Simon asked.

"Finals!" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, she's not doing to good, but you guys can do it. Just stick together and try not to get in any trouble. I'm talking to you Alvin," Dave said.

"Me? What have I ever done?" Alvin asked.

"Well you trashed my house," Dave said.

"Went to a party instead of going to a concert," Simon said.

"Dave got hit by a giant you and was thrown off stage and ended up in the hospital," Theodore said.

"Got us in trouble for sneaking out to go to the casino," Jeanette said.

"Got us stranded on an island because you couldn't just sit still," Brittany said.

"And almost got us killed on the island," Eleanor said.

"Several times," Brittany added.

"Well, just a few… minor things I guess," Alvin said.

"Yeah Alvin you better behave, I'm putting Simon in charge," Dave said.

"Whenever you put Simon in charge it goes wrong," Alvin said.

"Like when?" Simon asked.

"When Dave was in the hospital and the time we went to the casino," Alvin said.

"That was your fault," Simon said.

"You didn't have to follow me," Alvin said.

"I'm going to hurt you," Simon said through his teeth.

"Guys, guys please. Simon is in charge, Simon don't abuse your power. I'm leaving to my sister's after I drop you guys at school tomorrow, so make sure you get to rehearsal on time," Dave said.

"No babysitter?" Brittany asked.

"You trust us that much?" Jeanette asked.

"I trust that Simon will call me if anything goes wrong and then I will hire a babysitter," Dave said.

"Thanks Dave," Simon said.

"That's Simon for you. The responsible, party-pooper, boring one," Alvin said.

"And you're the exciting, get us in trouble and in jail one," Brittany said.

Everyone laughed. The next day at rehearsal, the Chipmunks and Chipettes stood on the stage listening to a man talk to them about their song.

"Okay hello everyone. My name is Crush as in I will crush you if you don't do what I say," the choreographer/vocal coach said.

"Mr. Crush?" Jeanette asked nervously raising her hand.

"Yes you… girl with the glasses," Crush said.

"When you say crush us, do you mean our career or us physically?" Jeanette stated.

"Yes. Now are there any other questions? Good, now we'll begin our first song. Alvin take the lead. Simon be the second lead with Theodore closely behind. Jeanette and Eleanor are background vocals. Okay everyone from the top," Crush said rather speedy.

"Wait Crush!" Brittany said.

"Yes… pink girl," Crush said.

"My name is Brittany and what am I supposed to sing?" Brittany asked.

"Well you took the last lead, it didn't go too well. I think you should seat this one out vocal wise," Crush said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Brittany said.

"Just stand there, move to the left, move to the right. Can you handle that?" Crush asked rudely.

"Excuse me? I'm part of this group, I demand that I have a part," Brittany said.

"Wow, what a diva," Crush said.

The others laughed.

"Laugh all you want. I'm calling Dave," Brittany said.

She dialed Dave's number. Meanwhile, Dave was at is sister's house in Montana. He was running around the house chasing wild kids.

"No Randy put that down, put that down! Charlie that doesn't belong there! Anna, no, no! Don't knock over the… vase," Dave said.

The kids were destroying stuff and going crazy. That's when the phone rang. Dave searched for the phone everywhere.

"Does anyone know where the phone is?" Dave asked frantically.

He looked under pillows, in the couch, and everywhere. He found it under some broken pieces of something breakable.

"Hello?" Dave asked.

"Hello Dave, its me Brittany," Brittany said.

"Is there something you need? Is everyone okay? Is Alvin already in trouble?" Dave asked.

"No Dave, he's fine… for now. I wanted to talk to you about Crush, our new coach or whatever. I don't think he's right for us, and… and… what is that noise?" Brittany asked.

The kids were getting louder and louder.

"The kids," Dave said. "Could you guys keep it down I'm on the phone!"

"Look Dave, about Crush…" Brittany said.

A kid came up to Dave and hit him hard with a pillow.

"That's it!" Dave said. "Sorry Brittany I have to go before they destroy the rest of the house. But try to listen to Crush, he's highly recommended and has won many awards."

"But Dave," Brittany started.

"Sorry got to go, send my love to everyone," Dave said hanging up.

"Bye," Brittany said.

She seemed sad.

"So what does Dave say?" Crush asked.

"You can stay, but I still think you're no good," Brittany said.

"Okay perfect!" Crush said. "Alvin front and center. Simon and Theodore just slightly behind him and next to him. Jeanette and Eleanor stand off to the side almost to the front. And pink girl… stand back there, out of sight."

"Yeah, okay," Brittany said.

Alvin looked back to where Brittany was standing.

"Are you sure that's where she should be?" Alvin asked.

"I've won more awards than years you've been alive. I'm sure I know what I'm doing," Crush said. "And… Go!"

The drum started and the rest of the band followed. (Jeanette and Eleanor sing in the background). **_(We So Fly by Atticus Mitchell)._**

**Alvin:** Here we go.

Caught me sneaking out the back

Daddy chased me down the street

Good thing I've been running track

**_Simon and Theodore singing in the back_****:**

He'll ground me till I'm 83

Gotta meet up with my homies (**_meet up with my homies_**)

Party like we've VIP (**_party like we're VIP_**)

You'll be glad to say you know me (**_glad to say you_** **_know me_**)

Satisfaction guaranteed

So rock with us tonight

We so fly… we so fly… we so fly…

We hate your b.s. we so fly we so fly

Brittany was singing a little in the background and dancing to the beat. That's when Crush stopped everything.

"Stop! Stop, stop, Stop!" Crush said.

"Did we do something wrong?" Simon asked.

"I thought we sounded awesome!" Alvin said.

"Of course you were! You rock!" Crush said. "It is she! Rachel!"

"My name is Brittany! And I wasn't doing anything wrong," Brittany said.

"Nothing wrong! You were doing everything wrong. Just do what I told you and nothing more," Crush said. "Let's start up at the next verse."

**Alvin: **Gonna wait till its dark

If the neighbors only knew

Creeping in your backyard

**_Simon and Theodore singing in the back:_**

Cannonball into the pool

Then we'll party back at your place (**_party back at your place_**)

You don't even understand (**_don't even understand_**)

We'd be drowning out the dj (**_drowning out the dj_**)

Yeah we'll scream until we cant (**_scream until we cant_**)

So rock with us tonight

We so fly… we so fly… we so fly…

We hate your b.s. We so fly

While the others were singing (when the chorus started, you could hear them singing in the background), Brittany left her spot undetected to behind stage.

"You want rock, I'll give you something that will rock," Brittany said.

She grabbed one of Alvin's guitars and plugged it in. Brittany got back out in time for the guitar solo. Everyone watched her. Alvin was impressed and smiled. Crush's eyes widened angrily.

**Alvin (with the others in the background): **

Girl you know we got that mad swag

Baby we know where it's at

Girl you know we got that mad swag

Baby we know where it's where it's at

We so fly… we so fly… we so fly…

We hate your b.s. We so fly… we so fly… we so fly…

We hate your b.s. We so fly we so fly


	2. Chapter 2

"That was awesome!" Alvin said. "Brittany you were… that was… awesome! I didn't know you could play."

"Only a little," Brittany said.

"That was awful, what was that?" Crush asked.

"_That_ was your rock you wanted. Something awesome and unexpected," Brittany said.

"It was unexpected, you know why! Because I didn't tell you to do that! Besides no one has dare do that because it was plain stupid," Crush said.

"But Mr. Crush I think it was cool," Simon said.

"Yeah," everyone said in agreement.

"Look that is career suicidal. Have you ever heard of Hulk Melody?" Crush said.

"No," they all said shaking their heads.

"Exactly. Hulk Melody was a group just like you. One of their band members wanted to do what Brittany just did. At their next concert, the group let him do it. I strongly disagreed with them, but they didn't listen to me. You know what happened to them?" Crush said.

"They were awesome?" Theodore asked.

"No, that was their last concert… ever. The group disappeared and no one has heard them play since. They all work at a Taco truck in Reno," Crush said.

Everyone gasped.

"How awful," Jeanette said.

"It is and I don't want that to happen to you guys," Crush said.

"Me neither. Brittany don't do that," Alvin said.

"Yeah," they others agreed.

"You're agreeing with him? He doesn't know anything. How come we've never heard your name?" Brittany said.

"Are you questioning my position? If that's what you think I might as well just leave," Crush said.

"NO!" the Chipmunks and Chipettes minus Brittany yelled.

"Give us a moment," Alvin lightly laughed.

He ran over to her.

"Brittany please, just sit this one song out," Alvin said.

"You think he's right? I'm a horrible performer?" Brittany asked.

"No, no. I think you have the most beautiful voice. But… I don't think he's wrong about other things, and if he's won so many awards this could be a huge break for us," Alvin said.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Alvin asked.

"Countless times, but, um, I guess I'll trust your judgment this time," Brittany said. "Just this once."

"Thanks Britt, you're the best," Alvin said hugging Brittany.

"Don't mention it," Brittany said.

Alvin separated from the hug and ran over to his position.

"Okay, everyone from the top," Crush said.

The music started again, but Brittany left the stage before they started singing. She went to the dressing room. She sat in her chair. **_(Just to be clear, the concert from the beginning of the movie was a different place then their rehearsal stage)._** Brittany looked through her purse almost in tears. She was looking for Kleenex, but found the card from Ford. She looked around making sure no one was around. She stared at it for a while. Ford's words played back in her mind. _"__Sooner or later, your band isn't going to be a band anymore." "It starts with them cutting you out, pushing you down so you don't have a part." "Everyone in your band will give you smaller parts that diminish you to nothing, nothing, nothing." "You think this is all you have, but you could have so much more, more, more."_ _"__I can make you a bigger star than you already are." _Brittany sighed. She took her phone out and dialed the number.

"Hey Mr. Fire its me, Brittany," Brittany said.

"I had a feeling I'd hear from you soon," he replied.

The scene jumped to Brittany at home packing. She looked around as if to make sure no one was around. She finished zipping up her last suitcase. She had three small suitcases (her size) and a small bag (also her size). She sighed.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind her.

It made her jump, but she did not turn around.

"I'm… leaving," Brittany said.

"Leaving? Where are you going? On a trip? We have rehearsals; we need to win that competition," Alvin said.

"No, I'm leaving… for good. I'm moving," Brittany said.

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"I'm going to Stereo Fire Records," Brittany said.

"But we already have a record company," Alvin said.

"I know," Brittany said looking down and to the side. "I'm going solo."

"You're leaving the Chipmunks and Chipettes? Why?" Alvin asked alarmed.

"I don't belong here anymore. I want to be doing bigger things. I'm going to be the number one performer," Brittany said.

Alvin was shocked. She finally grabbed her stuff and turned around.

"Bye," Brittany said walking out the room.

Alvin followed her.

"Hang on a second. Is that what matters to you? Being number one, what about your family? Us? Does _that_ matter to you anymore?" Alvin asked.

"You don't know me," Brittany said.

"I know everything about you, you're my best friend," Alvin said.

"Yet you know nothing about me," Brittany said.

"I do. You're funny and sassy. You love appearance and have a beautiful voice," Alvin said.

"Tough," Brittany said.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"You're tough. You want everyone to believe you're cool. You get offended if you're not the big shot, good-looking one. You come across strong and brave, but you're scared all the time. You fear that things are going to change. You want everything to stay the same, where you're the star and we're just backup. You're selfish and immature. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here and be your backup singer," Brittany said pouring out her emotions.

"How? How do you know me so well?" Alvin asked.

"Unlike you, I… know my best friend, inside and out. I know you even if you didn't know you yourself," Brittany said.

"I, I, I wish… I wish I knew you that well," Alvin said. "Maybe I can."

"It's too late, I, I'm going," Brittany said.

"Going where?" Simon asked walking up.

The rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes had just walked in the room.

"Where are you going? A trip?" Jeanette asked.

"No, she's leaving… for good," Alvin said.

"What?" Eleanor gasped.

"I'm signing with Stereo Fire Records," Brittany said.

"How could you?" Theodore asked.

Brittany was silent, but then looked up at Alvin.

"I can't stay any longer," Brittany said then looked at the others. "Sorry."

"Were you just going to leave without saying good-bye?" Jeanette asked.

"Is that what we've become to you?" Simon asked.

"I hate good-byes. It means I lost something, and… I don't believe I _had_ anything to lose," Brittany said.

A horn honked.

"That'd be my limo," Brittany said.

She walked to the front door. They followed her to the limo where the driver had closed the trunk and opened the door.

"Tell Dave I say thanks for everything. And… good luck with your music career. I hope you guys don't lose each other," Brittany said hopping in the backseat.

"But we already lost you!" Jeanette said.

"You didn't lose me. You'll still see me. I'll be in all the magazines and on TV," Brittany said.

The driver shut the limo door.

"Wait, Brittany. Wait!" Alvin said.

The limo drove away. The scene changed to Alvin sitting on the roof. He threw pebbles off the roof. He sighed. Brittany was following Ford Fire to a room. He unlocked the door to a grand penthouse suite.

"I hope everything is to your liking," Ford Fire said.

"What?" Brittany asked in a trance of sadness. "Oh yes, everything is great."

"Why so sad?" Ford Fire asked.

"I miss my family," Brittany said.

"You will soon forget. Remember they betrayed you. Now get some sleep. Rehearsals start at eleven sharp," Ford Fire said.

He left shutting the door behind him. Brittany went to the balcony looking at the superb view of the city lights. She sighed. The scene went back to Alvin who still sat on the roof. He held a pebble, but didn't throw it. He looked at it sadly. **_(When Alvin is singing the scene looks at him. When Brittany is singing the scene looks at her. When they are both singing the scene is cut in half to look at both of them)._****_(Just a Dream cover by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie). _**

**Alvin:** I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking about us

What we gonna be

Open my eyes

**Alvin &amp; Brittany:** It was only just a dream

**Brittany: **So I travel back down that road

Will you come back?

No one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream

**Alvin:** I was at the top

Now its like I'm in the basement

Number 1 spot

Now you finding a replacement

I swear now that I can't take it

Knowing somebody's got my baby

Now you ain't around, baby I can't think

I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring

Cuz I can still feel it in the air

See your pretty face

Run my finger through your hair

My lover, my life, my baby, my wife

You left me, I'm tight

Cuz I know that it just ain't right

**Alvin &amp; Brittany:** I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking about us

Where we gonna be

Open my eyes...

It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road

Will you come back?

No one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream

**Brittany:** And I be riding

And I swear I see your face at every turn

I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn

And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for

No longer I be missing will I learn

Didn't give you all my love

I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby

Hey you was so easy to love

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going through it every time that I'm alone

And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone

But you made a decision that you wanted to move on

Cuz I was wrong

**Alvin &amp; Brittany:** I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking about us

Where we gonna be

Open my eyes...

It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road

Will you come back?

No one knows

I realize, it was only just a dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]

And now they're gone and you're wishing could give them everything Oh

**Brittany:** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

**Alvin:** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

**Brittany:** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

**Alvin:** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

**Alvin &amp; Brittany:**

And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything...

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking about us

Where we gonna be

Open my eyes... (**Brittany:** Open my eyes)

It was only just a dream (**Alvin:** Its just a dream)

So I travel back down that road (**Brittany:** Travel back, **Alvin:** Travel back)

When you come back? (**Brittany: **Down the road, **Alvin:** Down the road)

No one knows (**Alvin:** No one knows)

I realize, it was only just a dream (**Alvin:** No, no, no, no)

I was thinking about you (**Brittany:** Whooo)

Thinking about me

Thinking about us (**Alvin:** Whooooo)

Where we gonna be (**Alvin**: Yeah)

Open my eyes... (**Brittany:** Open my eyes, **Alvin:** Open my eyes...)

It was only just a dream (**Brittany:** It's just a dream)

So I travel back down that road (**Alvin:** Whooo)

Will you come back?

No one knows

I realize, (**Alvin:** Realize)

It was only just a dream

**Alvin:** Baby it was only just, only just a dream

**Alvin &amp; Brittany:** Noooooo, oh. It was only just a dream

After they sang the scene looked at Brittany. She looked down closing her eyes.

"I must think of myself," Brittany said looking up. "They left me. I will never forget."

The scene changed back to Alvin. He climbed down the roof. Simon was waiting to comfort him.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"No, Brittany is gone! You think that's good?" Alvin asked.

"Are you upset for the group or for yourself?" Simon asked.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"You know… because you like her," Simon said smirking.

"I do NOT like Brittany," Alvin said offensively. "She's my best friend… that's it."

"Are you sure?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Alvin said.

"Okay, okay. I was just checking," Simon said.

"We have to get her back," Alvin said.

"We'll let her cool down. Then we'll ask her to come back," Simon said.

"No, she must come back now," Alvin said.

He dialed his phone and called Brittany. He got her message machine.

"We'll let her cool down. Then we'll ask her to come back," Alvin said. "Besides she can't make it far on her own."

Simon nodded. The next day, Brittany was in her rehearsal space. Backup dancers and singers sat on stage. Ford Fire came in with the choreographer/ vocal coach.

"Welcome everyone. This is Big Easy. He is your choreographer and vocal coach. He will help you win finals. Make sure Brittany is the star, so no one upstages her. Listen to her direction too," Ford Fire said.

Ford Fire left.

"Okay everyone like he said, my name is Big Easy. I am your choreographer and vocal coach. But remember you guys have a voice too. If you have an idea or something to say don't hesitate to let me know," Big Easy said.

"Cool," Brittany said.

"Did you say something?" Big Easy asked.

"I was just saying you're cool. My last choreographer, vocal coach didn't like my ideas; he didn't even listen to them. He cut me out of the song completely," Brittany said.

"What an idiot. I don't courage that. Now before we rehearse for finals, we must rehearse a song for Elise Pepper," Big Easy said.

"The biggest, most popular talk show in all of LA?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, she asked you be a guest. She wants you to sing a song as well as a small interview," Big Easy said. "It would be great publicity before the competition."

"Cool, when is it?" Brittany asked.

"Tomorrow, so do you have a song in your back pocket?" Big Easy asked.

"In fact I do. And its perfect for my situation," Brittany said.

"Good, let's rehearse," Big Easy said.

Alvin was flipping through the TV. The rest of the group was sitting on the couch.

"Could you hurry up and pick a channel?" Jeanette asked.

"Shhh," the others hushed her.

"Sorry," Jeanette said.

He stopped on Elise Pepper's show.

"Welcome back, next I have a special guest. Please welcome Brittany the Chipette," Elise Pepper said.

"Oh brother," Simon said.

Brittany sat down in a chair next to Elise Pepper.

"Welcome Brittany, how are you?" Elise Pepper asked.

"I'm great, thanks for asking. I'm honored to be on your show," Brittany said.

"Of course, everyone is dying to know what you're up to," Elise Pepper said.

"I'd love to answer a few questions," Brittany said.

"Great. So, what led you to leave the Chipmunks and Chipettes?" Elise Pepper asked.

"Well, I decided I needed to go solo. We've had some rough spots lately. I wanted to sing different songs, do different things. I want to focus on _my_ career. I thought it was best I'd go on my own and do my thing without having them dragging me down," Brittany said.

"So are you planning anything soon?" Elise Pepper asked.

"I'm planning on winning the Carlson and Company Competition coming up," Brittany said.

"Oh, I hear that's going to be exciting. What are your strategies?" Elise Pepper asked.

"Nothing fancy. I'm going to be me, show the world what I'm capable of and hopefully they'll like it," Brittany said.

"And what if they don't?" Elise Pepper asked.

"If people don't like me or being me then they're aren't the fans I want. I want fans that will follow me no matter what. Even if I fall once in awhile they'll be there for me. In a way, this competition is about me finding not only me but also my fans who will support me," Brittany said.

"Sounds awesome. So do you have a song you could sing for me today?" Elise Pepper asked.

"I do. I'd like to sing it if you want," Brittany said.

"Of course. Everyone get ready for a performance by Brittany the Chipette," Elise Pepper said.

The stage got dark as Brittany went to the small stage. The piano started playing. **_(Let it Go by Idina Menzel)._**

**Brittany:** The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well now they know…

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

Its time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right no wrong no rules for me I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

The audience went wild.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Brittany! Watch her compete in the Carlson and Company Competition coming soon. We'll be back after the break so don't go anywhere!" Elise Pepper said.

Alvin turned off the TV. Everyone was shocked, and wide-mouthed.

"She is so going to beat us at the Carlson and Company Competition," Eleanor said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? You just saw and heard her. She's better than we all thought," Eleanor said.

"We'll see about that. We are going to rock round one and win that competition. Otherwise Brittany will never come back," Alvin said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Brittany and her band, backup singers, and dancers practiced in the rehearsal room. Just then a security guard came in.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Miss Brittany," the security guard said.

"That's all right. We were just goofing off. What is it?" Brittany said.

"Someone is here to see you. He said he knows you," the security guard said.

"What is his name?" Brittany asked.

"Jessie, he is a chipmunk," the security guard said.

"Send him in," Brittany said.

The security guard left the room. And a chipmunk came in. He had dark blue eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black "J" on it; he also wore a black leather jacket. His hair was parted and some of it covered his eye. He was a medium brown.

"Hey Britt whats up?" he asked.

"Rehearsing. Why did you tell the security guard I knew you?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't think he'd let me in unless I told him that," Jessie said.

"Is your name really Jessie, or did you make that up?" Brittany asked.

"No my name is really Jessie. I have come a long way to meet you," Jessie said.

"To meet me? That's all?" Brittany asked.

"I was also hoping you could make me a star. I can sing," Jessie said.

"Okay, go on," Brittany said.

"Right now?" Jessie asked.

"When else?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, of course. Um okay I'm ready," Jessie said.

He opened his mouth when the scene jumped to Ford Fire at his desk. He was on the phone.

"Yes, the plan is going very well. She suspects nothing," Ford Fire said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I must go. Someone is here. I assure you the plan will go through, on the night of the finale," Ford Fire said hanging up. "Come in."

Brittany and Jessie entered the room.

"Ah, what can I do for my favorite star?" Ford Fire asked.

"I was wondering if we could make my solo career a duet," Brittany said.

"With him? Can he sing?" Ford Fire asked.

"Like nothing before," Brittany said.

"I thought the point of leaving the Chipmunks and Chipettes was to be a solo artist, to focus on _your_ career," Ford Fire said.

"It was. But it was also to find my way. I think _this_ is my path. Just think about it. Jessie and Brittany, the new Hollywood heartthrob couple singing group. People would eat it up. We could get guy and girl fans," Brittany said.

"What about the Chipmunks and Chipettes?" Ford Fire asked.

"I guarantee the Chipmunks and Chipettes won't make it to finals," Brittany said.

"And if they do?" Ford Fire asked.

"It will be their last performance ever," Brittany said.

"Sounds… delightful. You will sing together in round one. If you place anything less than second place, he is out," Ford Fire said.

"Deal," Brittany said.

"Okay then we have come to an agreement. Now rehearse. I want this new boy to keep up," Ford Fire said.

"Thanks sir," Jessie said. "And I'll make sure we'll crush those old Chipmunks and Chipettes. When we're done, they won't have a career anymore."

"I like this kid," Ford Fire said.

"Thanks again," Brittany said as they left.

"Maybe he can make this story a lot more exciting. A tragic love that was lost," Ford Fire said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Semi-Finals**

The concert was being held at a huge stage. The audience sat outside under the sun. Backstage the Chipmunks and Chipettes were finishing getting ready.

"Chipmunks and Chipettes you're up next. Be ready," a stagehand said.

"This is so exciting," Jeanette said.

"Yeah, I wish Brittany was still in our group," Eleanor said.

"I moved on," Brittany said.

"Brittany? So you really did enter the contest," Simon said.

"Of course I did. I'm here to win," Brittany said.

"Well that's too bad, because we're going to kick butt," Alvin said.

"Psh, fat chance. You guys are no match; we're not even in the same league. _I'm_ going to win, and when I do, your career will be done," Brittany said.

"This is why you're doing this? To stop our careers?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm doing this to become the biggest star. Ending your career is just a perk," Brittany said.

"Why are you so mean?" Theodore asked.

"Mean? I call it motivation," Brittany said.

"We're your family. Why are you doing this?" Eleanor said.

"Family? Some family you guys are. You left me, let that guy treat me like dirt. Well now it's your turn. We may be sisters by blood girls and I may have lived in the same house with you guys, but we are not family," Brittany said.

"Chipmunks, Chipettes. It's time to go," a stagehand said.

"Good luck, you're going to need it. Well more of a miracle," Brittany said.

They left all steamed at each other. The host, on stage, just walked on stage after the previous group ended.

"Thank you guys. Now remember at the end of the show you will vote for your favorite group and the top five will advance to the final round. Up next, we have the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" the host said.

The crowd cheered as the music began. **_(Live While We're Young by One Direction.)_**

**Alvin:** Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya

Come on and let me sneak you out

And have a celebration, a celebration

The music up, the windows down

**Simon:** Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (**_know it too_**)

Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

**All:** Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend its love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (**_and live while we're young_**)

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Tonight let's get some

**Alvin:** And live while we're young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never

Don't over think, just let it go

And if we get together, yeah get together

Don't let the pictures leave your phone (**_oh oh_**)

**Theodore:** Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

**All:** Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend its love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (**_wanna live while we're young_**)

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Tonight let's get some

**Alvin:** And live while we're young

**Theodore:** And girl, you and I

We're about to make some memories tonight

I wanna live while we're young

We wanna live while we're young

**All: **Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend its love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young

(C'mon, young) wanna live; wanna live (wanna live while we're young)

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young

Tonight let's get some

**Alvin: **And live while we're young

The crowd was loud and nonstop. They took their bows while the host walked on stage.

"What an awesome performance by the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Remember all groups are singing covers of famous songs sung by professional singers. And don't forget to vote at the end of the show. While the next group prepares to come up, let me take this time to remind you some important things," the host said.

Brittany was waiting for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to come off.

"Did you see that? We were awesome! Top that!" Alvin said.

"I intend to. Our song is _much_ better," Brittany said.

"J&amp;B, you're up. Places!" a stagehand said.

"I'm coming up. I better go, but I'll see you later. That is if you even make it the finals," Brittany said.

Brittany walked away.

"There is _no_ way, we are losing to _that_ girl," Alvin said.

"Come down Alvin. We don't want to crush her so badly she doesn't want to come back," Simon said.

"We're going to make it so she has to _beg_ to come back," Alvin said.

"Why are you so angry?" Jeanette asked.

"I think it's more of a hurt," Alvin said.

"Give it up for J&amp;B!" the host said.

The lights went dark as the music began playing. **_(By the way Jessie is a great dancer and singer! So when Jessie and Brittany sing together it is an amazing performance, and they dance so great together)._********_(Witch Doctor 2.0)_******

**Jessie:** I told the Witch Doctor: I was in love with you

I told the Witch Doctor: I was in love with you, and

Then the Witch Doctor, he told me what to do

He said that. He said that. He said that. Said that

Said that. Sa-Sa-Sa-Sai-ai-ai-ai-aid tha-a-a-a-t

"That chipmunk is doing our song!" Alvin said.

"Who is he?" Simon asked.

**Jessie:** Ooh eeh ooh aah aah

Ting tang walla-walla bing bang

Ooh eeh ooh aah aah

Ting tang walla-walla bing (bang, bang, bang)

(Repeat)

Brittany walked on stage.

**Brittany: **I told the Witch Doctor: you didn't love me too

I told the Witch Doctor: you didn't love me nice, and

Then the Witch Doctor, he gave me this advice

The Chipmunks and Chipettes went wide as they saw Brittany singing with the chipmunk. Alvin got very mad.

**Jessie &amp; Brittany:** Ooh eeh ooh aah aah

Ting tang walla-walla bing bang

Ooh eeh ooh aah aah

Ting tang walla-walla bing (bang, bang, bang)

(Repeat)

**Jessie:** Now you've been keeping love from me

Yes, you've been keeping love

You've been keeping love from me, and that's not very smart!

**Brittany: **I've been keeping love from you

Yes, I've been keeping love

But I will tell you how to win my heart

**Jessie &amp; Brittany:**

My friend, the Witch Doctor

He told me what to say **_(yes he did_**)

My friend, the Witch Doctor, he told me what to do **_(tell me, baby_**)

I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

Oh baby. Oh, oh baby. Oh baby. Oh, oh baby

Oh baby. Baby, baby. Ba-a-a-a-a-a-a

(Oh...ba...by)

Ooh eeh ooh aah aah

Ting tang walla-walla bing bang

Ooh eeh ooh aah aah

Ting tang walla-walla bing (bang, bang, bang)

(Repeat 3x)

The audience was so loud and they would not quiet down. They were crazier than ever before.

"I know, I know. They were awesome! Now the lines for voting are open! You have thirty minutes to vote for your favorite group. The top five make it to the final round," the host said.

Brittany and Jessie walked offstage. Jessie had his arm around Brittany. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were frozen.

"Top that," Brittany said. "Let's go Jessie we have to freshen up to take our first place trophy."

"When did you meet _him_?" Alvin asked.

"Jealous? He came to me a couple days ago. His talent was too great to pass up. I've always wanted a partner. And isn't he just to die for," Brittany said. "I could just listen to him all day."

"Oh honey, I'd be too busy staring into your beautiful, sparkling eyes," Jessie said poking Brittany's nose.

She blushed. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"See you later, well maybe," Brittany said.

They walked away.

"I do not like him!" Alvin said through his teeth.

"Jealous?" Jeanette asked.

"No," Alvin said. "I just don't trust him."

"I think he's cool," Theodore said.

Later.

"Welcome back to the show and the votes are in," the host said. "Fifth place goes to the Devilish Twins."

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Fourth place goes to Janis Cassidy," the host said.

The crowd clapped and cheered again.

"Third place goes to… the Chipmunks and the Chipettes," the host said.

The crowd cheered and clapped, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes were a little disappointed.

"I thought we did better than that," Theodore said.

"Much," Alvin said.

"Second place goes to… Rock Tower," the host said.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"And first place goes to… J&amp;B Munks!" the host said.

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly. Jessie and Brittany went on stage to take their trophy.

"Have any words to say?" the host asked.

"Thank you so much. We couldn't do it without you," Brittany said.

"We're looking forward to competing in the next round with all these amazing singers," Jessie said.

"We're looking forward to seeing more of you guys. Good luck," the host said. "There you have it folks. The Devilish Twins, Janis Cassidy, The Chipmunks and Chipettes, Rock Tower, and J&amp;B Munks are competing in the final round. Join us in two weeks to see who wins the million dollars and gets on the cover of StarLife magazine," the host said.

Jessie and Brittany walked offstage.

"I guess we'll see you at the finals," Brittany said.

They laughed as they walked away.

"We are so crushing those two," Alvin said.

"Alvin, calm down. We will. We just need to practice," Simon said.

"I don't think those two will get any more popular in two weeks," Eleanor said.

"She makes a point. We've been popular for years. That can't change in a matter of days," Simon said.

Just then, the screen was covered with magazine covers, news segments, pictures, and videos of Jessie and Brittany together. They held hands, wrapped arms around each other, sang, dance, and had several interviews.

"Everyone is calling J&amp;B Munks the most popular singing group ever to perform in many years. Many predict these two will win not only the Carlson and Company Competition, but also the heart of everyone out there," the reporter said on the TV.

Alvin turned off the TV. No one was in the room with him. He groaned and face planted his face into a pillow. Simon was in the next room with the others talking on the phone with Dave.

"So anyway. Brittany doesn't seem to be coming back anytime soon," Simon said.

"I'm sorry to hear that guys. I wish I could be there, but my sister isn't out of the hospital yet," Dave said.

"But you'll be here for the finals right?" Theodore asked.

"Well, I'll try. It'll be close, but I know you guys will do great. You always do," Dave said.

"Thanks Dave, but it's just not the same without Brit," Jeanette said.

"I tried calling her, but I wasn't very successful. She told me she was still angry with you guys… and me," Dave said.

"We know you tried," Eleanor said.

"How is Alvin handling everything?" Dave asked.

"Well, he's… he's here," Simon said.

"I believe he just face planted into a pillow," Jeanette said.

"Ah, well make sure he has his "A" game for finals. Make sure to wow the judges and the audience. Sing from the heart," Dave said.

"I always sing from the heart," Theodore said.

"Good, you'll need a lot of that. I better go, the kids are waking up," Dave said sacredly.

"Okay Dave call us when you can," Eleanor said.

"Bye guys," Dave said.

"Bye," they all said in unison.

They hung up.

"You better talk to Alvin," Jeanette said.

"Why am I always the one to do it?" Simon asked.

"He won't listen to us," Eleanor said.

"Plus you know what to say," Theodore said.

"Okay fine," Simon said.

He walked over to Alvin, who was still face planted to the pillow.

"Alvin?" Simon said.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Simon asked.

"Sure," Alvin said. "What do I have to lose." He said, but was hard to understand.

"Can, can you stand up?" Simon said.

Alvin groaned as he stood up.

"Yes?" Alvin said.

"We need to talk about Brittany and…Jessie," Simon said.

"They make me so mad!" Alvin said.

"Look Alvin, just admit you like Brittany. Everyone knows it, but her," Simon said.

"But I don't like Brittany, not like that," Alvin said looking away.

"Alvin, I know you better than that. Why can't you admit you like her?" Simon said.

"Because I'm afraid if I say it out loud, it's true. And I'd have to tell her. What if she doesn't like me back?" Alvin said.

"Why wouldn't she like you?" Simon asked.

"I told you what she said about me. She thinks I'm tough and get offended if I'm not the big shot, good looking one. I'm scared all the time and I hate change. She said I was selfish and immature and that I didn't know her at all," Alvin said.

"But Alvin, everything she said was true," Simon said.

Alvin closed his eyes and looked down.

"I know, and I hate it. I pushed her away. No wonder she doesn't like me," Alvin said.

"Alvin, I'm going to tell you something. Brittany, she did… like you," Simon said.

"She what! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Alvin asked.

"We thought you'd man… munk up and tell her you'd like her. Jeanette and Eleanor did say if you didn't hurry you were going to lose her," Simon said.

"We? You all knew?" Alvin asked.

"Everyone knows Brittany likes you, and everyone knows you like her! Well everyone except Brittany and you," Simon said.

"Man, I'm so stupid," Alvin said.

"Look. Maybe you can fix this. Just tell her how you feel before its too late," Simon said.

"What if I'm already too late?" Alvin said.

"It's never too late," Simon said.

"Okay, I just have to tell her how I feel. That I like her, maybe even love her," Alvin said.

"There you go! So how are you going to do it?" Simon asked.

"Hmm," Alvin said thinking. "I got it."

Alvin whispered in his ears. Simon smiled.

"Perfect," Simon said.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Brittany arrived at the Carlson Hotel.

"OMG! This place is totally awesome!" Brittany said.

It was a huge fancy hotel. It was spectacular and grand.

"You can say that again! This place is wicked!" Jessie said.

"And romantic," Brittany said.

"About that, are we really an item, or is that just for the media. I mean that'd be fine, but I think I like you more than that. Unless this is just for publicity then that's cool. But I really do like you," Jessie said.

Brittany grabbed Jessie's hand and intertwined their fingers. She kissed him on the cheek. Jessie blushed.

"Does that answer your question?" Brittany asked.

Jessie nodded and smiled.

"Professional," Jessie said.

Brittany rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

"Funny," Brittany said.

"I know I am," Jessie said.

They laughed as they walked through the doors to the lobby. The lobby was huge and fancy. The check in/out stand was to the left. It seemed endless. To the right were numerous couches and seats. Behind the seats was a beautifully, carved fountain made from marble.

"Whoa. And I thought the outside was awesome," Brittany said.

"I know right," Jessie said.

"I can't wait to see the pool," Brittany said.

"You and I both," Jessie said.

"Let's check in, take our stuff to the room, and check out the place," Brittany said.

"Great idea," Jessie said.

They went over to the check in counter. They left their luggage on the ground while they jumped on the counter.

"Hello sir, we'd like to check in," Jessie said.

The guy jumped from excitement.

"Oh my gosh! You're… you're…. you're," the man said.

"Jessie?" Jessie said.

"Brittany?" Brittany said.

"Yes, yes, yes! I LOVE you guys. I went to some of your concerts. I also was at the Carlson and Company Competition round one concert. I voted for you two like a thousand times!" the man said.

"Well thank you…. Um can we have our room key?" Brittany said.

"Of course! How foolish of me. Would you one room or two?" the man asked.

"Do you have a room with two beds?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, of course," the man said.

"We'll take that," Jessie said.

The man typed some things on the computer.

"Okay room R38," the man said handing them the two keys. "Would you like someone to take your luggage up?"

"No thanks, we can do it," Jessie said.

"Very well, enjoy your stay," the man said.

"We will. It was nice meeting you," Brittany said.

"Do you guys think you could autograph this paper for me?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," Brittany said.

They both took pens and signed their names on the paper.

"Thank you," the man said.

"No problem," Jessie said.

They jumped off the counter and grabbed their luggage. The elevators were down a ways. A hotel worker pressed the up bottom as he walked by. When the doors opened, Jessie and Brittany walked in.

"What floor?" the man asked.

"We're in room R38," Jessie said.

"Floor eighteen," the man said pressing the button.

"Thank you," Jessie and Brittany said.

The man nodded and left the elevator as the doors closed. They looked behind them to see the back was glass. They could see the middle of the hotel all the way up. The door opened on the eighteenth floor. They took their suitcases and ran down the hall to their room. They opened the door to a beautiful room.

To the immediate left was the bathroom. Inside was a bathtub and separate shower. There were two separate counters with a sink, and a toilet. To the immediate right entering the room, was a big kitchen with plenty of counter space, a fridge, and a microwave. Straight head, from entering the room, was the living space. There was a corner sofa, a coffee table, and a TV. On opposite sides of the living room was a separate bedroom with a bed and a nightstand. From the living room was a balcony that overlooked the back of the hotel. In the back was a huge pool and spa with a beautiful garden.

"This room is…" Brittany said stunned.

"AWESOME!" Jessie said.

"My thoughts exactly!" Brittany said.

They dropped their stuff and ran around the room looking at each room. They ended their tour on the balcony. They looked around dazed.

"Look at the pool!" Brittany said.

"And the spa!" Jessie said.

"And the garden!" Brittany said.

"Oh… my… gosh," Jessie said.

"What?" Brittany said.

He pointed down and Brittany followed his finger. Her jaw dropped.

"O…M…G…" Brittany said.

They were looking at a small amusement park.

"And I didn't think this place could get any cooler," Jessie said.

"You were wrong. You were so wrong!" Brittany said.

"We should go there first," Jessie said.

"My thoughts exactly," Brittany said.

"Race you to the lobby!" Jessie said.

They laughed as they got to the elevators. Two opened at the same time. They looked at each other smiling. They each took a different one. They pressed the lobby button as they raced to the lobby. Since it was glass, they could watch each other. The Chipmunks and Chipettes stood in the lobby waiting for an elevator.

"This place is pretty cool," Simon said breaking the silence.

"Very I like the fountain," Theodore said.

"I can't wait to see the rooms," Jeanette said.

"I can't wait to see the view," Eleanor said.

"I want to explore this place. We could go to the pool. Or I hear they have a small amusement park," Alvin said.

"Awesome!" they said.

Suddenly, the elevator made the noise indicating that the elevator was there. Alvin stood right in the middle in front of the elevator. When the doors opened, Brittany came running out and ran into Alvin causing him to fall and her right on top of him. She smiled, as they looked right into each other eyes. Jessie came running out of his elevator.

"Awkward…" Simon whispered.

They breathed heavily as they continued to look in each other's eyes.

"Sorry," Brittany said as she got up and ran.

"I won," Jessie said.

"I won!" Brittany said.

They laughed and giggled till they couldn't be seen. Alvin got up still stunned.

"That was…" Simon said.

"…Let's go," Alvin said.

They rode the elevator to their room. It was similar to Jessie and Brittany's room.

"What should we do first?" Simon asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to the amusement park," Alvin said.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Race you! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Alvin yelled as he ran out the door.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were closely behind. As they got to the elevators all three opened. Alvin entered the first, Simon went into the second, and Jeanette and Eleanor rode the third together. Theodore decided to take the stairs. His eyes were wide when he saw how many there were. Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette and Eleanor were close together. Suddenly, Alvin's stopped to pick up another passenger. Simon stuck his tongue out. Alvin was frustrated, so he left the elevator and went to the stairs. He slid the whole way down on the rail. He jumped into the lobby. The elevator doors opened.

"I won!" Alvin exclaimed.

"You cheated Alvin, you took the stairs," Simon said.

"I didn't say how you could get to the lobby, just that the first person would win," Alvin said.

"Fine, whatever. You can take the stairs on the race up to the room," Simon said.

"Ha, funny," Alvin said.

"So that makes you in first place, me in second place, and Jeanette and Eleanor in third. So, Theodore is in… where's Theodore?" Simon said.

Everyone looked around. Theodore came out from the staircase painting and sweating.

"Sixteen… flights… of… stairs," Theodore said falling on the ground. "Why is the room spinning?"

The group ran over to him.

"Are you okay Theodore?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"Fine. Have you always had six eyes?" Theodore replied.

"Oh dear," Eleanor said.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a break," Simon said.

"And a vending machine," Alvin said.

"Should we cancel going to the amusement park?" Jeanette asked.

"NO WAY! I came here to have fun! _I'm_ going to the amusement park, with or without everyone," Alvin said.

"You just want to go to spy on Jessie and Brittany," Simon said.

"Why would I want to spy on _Jessie and Brittany_. Ha that's so stupid," Alvin said.

"Whatever, Alvin. We'll meet you there," Simon said.

"Okay, I'll have fun without you," Alvin said.

Alvin ran to the back door, through the garden and passed the pool and spa. He stopped at the grand entrance.

"Wow. Be prepared to have fun. Jessie and Brittany, you are so going down," Alvin said entering the park.


	4. Chapter 4

He weaved in and out of feet. He went on small rides here and there. He always attracted many fans, and winked to certain girls that giggled. He just got off one ride when he spotted Jessie and Brittany.

"Maybe, Jessie and Brittany aren't even close, friends is all. They're just "being a couple" for the media and to make me jealous," Alvin said.

Then he saw Jessie and Brittany weaving in and out of feet while laughing. They seemed to be dancing as they ran.

"This is awesome!" Brittany said.

"You're awesome!" Jessie said.

"You're awesomer!" Brittany said.

"You're the awesomest!" Jessie said.

They giggled. Alvin's heart seemed broken. Suddenly, music started to play and Alvin sung. **_(As Alvin sung, he followed Jessie and Brittany as they went on rides laughing and having fun.) (Jessie's Girl cover by Glee.)_**

**Alvin:** Jessie is a friend

Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define

Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that?

I play along with the charade

There doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her

But the point is probably moot

Cause she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that?

Like Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman?

Where can I find a woman like that?

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,

Wondering what she don't see in me

I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!

**[Guitar solo]**

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I want Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that?

Like Jessie's girl,

I wish that I had Jessie's girl,

I want I want Jessie's girl

When Alvin finished singing, Jessie and Brittany sat on the pier. Brittany kissed Jessie's cheek.

"I love you," Jessie said.

"I love you too," Brittany said.

Alvin's heart sank. He walked away with a tear that streamed down his cheek. A foot later, the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes joined him.

"Hey Alvin, is something wrong?" Simon asked.

"I'm too late," Alvin said not stopping.

Simon looked up to see Jessie and Brittany. Brittany rested her head on Jessie's shoulder, and Jessie wrapped his arm around her. Simon looked back at Alvin who was far away.

"I don't think I've ever seen Alvin crying," Jeanette said.

"Yeah, why is he crying?" Eleanor asked.

"He loves Brittany, and he doesn't think Brittany likes him back," Simon said pointing to the pair on the pier.

"Poor Alvin," Eleanor said.

"I don't think Brittany completely stopped liking Alvin, even if she likes Jessie now," Jeanette said.

"You think so? Is there still a chance?" Theodore asked.

"Of course there's always a chance. You know Alvin was planning on singing a song to Brittany," Simon said.

"He should still sing her the song. She would love that," Eleanor said.

"We just have to make sure Jessie isn't around," Jeanette said.

"And how do we do that?" Theodore asked.

"How good are you at impersonating people?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know, why?" Simon asked.

Jeanette smiled. Jessie and Brittany were sitting on the pier when Jessie's assistant's phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"This is Mr. Fire can you have Jessie come down to the… um rehearsal studio downtown," Simon said using Mr. Fire's voice.

"But isn't the hotel hosting the rehearsal rooms for us?" the assistant said.

"Are you arguing with me? If you're too lazy or think you know better than me then I should just find someone who does obey me with questioning my intensions," Simon said angrily.

"No sir! Sorry sir. I will send him there immediately," the assistant said.

"Good, and don't be late!" Simon said hanging up.

The assistant ran over to Jessie and Brittany.

"Jessie, sir," the assistant said.

"Yes?" Jessie replied.

"Mr. Fire needs you in the studio downtown right away," the assistant said.

"Why downtown? The hotel has many studios," Jessie said.

"I, I didn't argue. Please do what he says," the assistant said.

"All right. Will you be okay staying here?" Jessie asked.

"I'll miss you," Brittany said.

"I'll miss you more," Jessie said.

"And I'll miss you the most," Brittany said.

"I'll be back before you know it. Where do you think you'll be?" Jessie asked.

"By the time you get back? I'll probably be getting ready for dinner," Brittany said.

"Oh, I hear it's a party celebration tonight for the finalist," Jessie said.

"Sounds exciting. I'll see you there then. If you get back earlier I'll be around somewhere," Brittany said.

"Alright, see you soon," Jessie said.

He kissed Brittany on the cheek before leaving. Brittany sat on the pier for a moment. She sighed before getting up.

"I think I'll take a nice stroll in the garden. It'll give me some time to think," Brittany said.

She ran toward the garden.

"Now we just need to do two more things. Jeanette and Eleanor go get the musicians and make sure they're playing in the garden. Theodore and I will get Alvin," Simon said.

"Okay," Jeanette and Eleanor said before dashing off.

"Where is Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"I imagine he left the amusement park and is heading to the room. If we hurry he might still be in the lobby," Simon said.

Simon and Theodore dash off. They made it into the lobby where they saw Alvin waiting for an elevator.

"Alvin! Alvin!" Simon and Theodore called.

Alvin turned around melancholy.

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

"You have to sing to Brittany now," Simon said.

"I don't want to sing to Brittany _and Jessie_," Alvin said.

"Jessie went down to the studio downtown," Theodore said.

"How do you know?" Alvin asked.

"Because "we told him to." Now sing the song you were going to sing to Brittany to win her back," Simon said.

"I can't sing with my heart if it's broken," Alvin said.

"Well if you do it when it's whole, you may not have the same effect," Simon said.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, I don't want to sound mean, but you're a different person when you're heart is broken. It actually seems like you have one. When you're upbeat and yourself, you're arrogant and snobby," Simon said.

"Shouldn't I be myself?" Alvin asked.

"She already likes you because you're yourself. You have to be someone true to win her back," Simon said.

"You're right," Alvin said.

Then he looked down sad on the verge of tears.

"What if she doesn't like me back? What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she doesn't talk to me?" Alvin said.

"Alvin, you are amazing. If you stay true to what you believe in she will forgive you. She will come back, even if it's not right away. I promise. You will not lose her," Simon said.

"She loves you as much as I do," Theodore said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll do it," Alvin said.

"Good, she's in the garden. The musicians are waiting," Simon said.

Alvin nodded.

"Let's do this," Alvin said as his old, good self.

Brittany was walking through the maze part of the garden. There were benches here and there. Suddenly, she heard music playing and stopped. Alvin stood in front of her. **_(While Alvin is singing to Brittany, she tries to ignore and ditch him. Alvin always follows her and even gets her to smile at the end. The other Chipmunks and Chipettes sing in background [mostly in chorus] from the top of the bushes.) (Jealous by Nick Jonas.)_**

**Alvin:** I don't like the way he's looking at you

I'm starting to think you want him too

Am I crazy, have I lost ya?

Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

**Alvin (****_Chipmunks &amp; Chipettes _****background):**

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why **_(that's why)_**

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why **_(that's why)_**

I still get jealous

**Alvin:** I wish you didn't have to post it all

I wish you'd save a little bit just for me

Protective or possessive, yeah

Call it passive or aggressive

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

**Alvin (****_Chipmunks &amp; Chipettes _****background):**

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why **_(that's why)_**

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why **_(that's why)_**

I still get jealous

**Alvin:** You're the only one invited

I said there's no one else for you

'Cause you know I get excited, yeah

When you get jealous too

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm turning red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

**Alvin (****_Chipmunks &amp; Chipettes _****background):**

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why **_(that's why)_**

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why **_(that's why)_**

I still get jealous

Oh **_(that's why)_**

I still get jealous

Oh **_(that's why)_**

I still get jealous

"Brittany, there's something I have to tell you, something that I can't wait another second to tell you," Alvin said.

Brittany nodded.

"The day I met you, Simon and I were arguing about "my friends" when the subject of the musical competition came up. They were worried about what song to sing and I told them to relax, because who could beat singing chipmunks. It was in that moment when you slammed your locker shut and looked at me. I was in heaven. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew in that moment I liked you. Only when I got to know you did I realize we had a lot in common. We shared the same sense of humor. You became my best friend. You also were so much more than that to me. I liked you, but I always hid it, because I was afraid you couldn't like a guy like me. Anyway, I'm here to say that I really like you Brittany and I think you should come back," Alvin said.

Brittany was silent for a second.

"You're such a jerk," Brittany said plainly.

"What?" Alvin asked confused.

"Sometimes you act like no one cares in the world but you and other times you say things like that. Do you know what I've put myself through?" Brittany said a little irritated.

"Britt, I'm sorry. I just…" Alvin said.

"Exactly, you're only sorry when I have to tell you something's wrong. You didn't think anything was wrong until I left and yelled at you," Brittany said.

"I'm not smart like Simon or simple like Theodore. I'm complex I have many sides that somehow balance into one person. I'm not just the bigheaded, jerk everyone thinks I am. I'm not always the flirty type, obsessed with _just_ girls. I like many things," Alvin said.

"You mean many girls," Brittany said.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. Trust me when I say you're not the first. I've hurt Simon, Theodore, and even Dave. And you're probably not the last. But trust me when I say you mean more to me than anyone I have ever met. It's easy to flirt with any other girl, because… they mean nothing to me, but you mean everything to me," Alvin said.

Brittany almost cried. She had to look away. She was silent before speaking calmly.

"Don't you understand; I liked you. I even loved you, but what did you do, nothing. You flirted with every girl you ever saw and never cared to notice me. You were my best friend. It is still a mystery to me how I ever was yours. I've liked you since the moment I meet you, even before that even if I denied it myself. When I realized I liked you, I never stopped. I only liked you more and more till I couldn't think about anything else. I hate myself for loving you. And I'm so stupid to think you would like me back. I like you so much, and I'm trying so hard to stop. I wish I could forget you, just like you forget me, but I can't stop," Brittany said.

Alvin's heart broke. He had the pain in his eyes.

"Brittany I'm so sorry," Alvin said sincerely. "I will tell you I love you every day till the day you tell me back and mean it."

"I don't know if that day will ever come," Brittany said.

Music started to play. **_(The other Chipmunks and Chipettes are still on the bushes and watch. Alvin listens intently. Brittany stands there, but later walks around.) (The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez.)_******

**Brittany:** Everything's cool, yeah

It's all gonna be okay, yeah

And I know,

Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday

But not today, no

Cause I don't feel so good

I'm tangled up inside

My heart is on my sleeve

Tomorrow is a mystery to me

And it might be wonderful

It might be magical

It might be everything I've waited for,

A miracle

Oh, but even if I fall in love again

With someone new

It could never be the way I loved you

Brittany walks away, but Alvin follows her to listen. The other Chipmunks and Chipettes follow from the top of the bushes.

**Brittany:** Letting you go is

Making me feel so cold, yeah

And I've been trying to make

Believe it doesn't hurt

But that makes it worse, yeah

See, I'm a wreck inside

My tongue is tied and my

Whole body feels so weak

The future may be all I really need

And it might be wonderful, yeah

It might be magical, uh oh

It might be everything I've waited for,

A miracle

Oh, but even if I fall in love again

With someone new

It could never be the way I loved you

Like a first love,

The one and only true love

Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah

I loved you like you loved me (Oh)

Like something pure and holy

Like something that can never be replaced

And it was wonderful,

It was magical,

It was everything I've waited for,

A miracle

Brittany turns around to face Alvin.

**Brittany:** And if I should ever fall in love again

With someone new

Oh, It could never be the way

No, It will never be the way

I loved… you….

Brittany ran away almost crying. Alvin just stood still heartbroken. The Chipmunks and Chipettes ran over to him. They looked at where Brittany once stood.

"I'm sorry bro. She must be still hurt," Simon said.

"You think? I should've never listened to you. Now I feel even worse," Alvin said.

"Why? She'll change her mind you'll see," Simon said.

"Why! She told me that she liked me, even _loved_ me, but now she can't because she hates me!" Alvin said. "How is that supposed to make me feel better!"

Alvin ran away before Simon could explain.

"How did we get into this mess?" Jeanette asked.

"Lots of things. But I think Crush pushed her over the edge. Crush and Alvin that is," Simon said.

"How could we pick Crush over Brittany? She's our family," Theodore said.

"Theodore's right. In a sense, its all our fault," Eleanor said.

"I think we should all apologize," Simon said.

"We should go up to her room," Jeanette said.

"We don't need Alvin though. He's in enough pain," Simon said.

They all agreed and ran to the hotel. The elevators opened on the floor to Brittany's room. When they turned the corner, they saw Mr. Fire playing on his phone right outside her room.

"Come on," Jeanette said.

But Simon stopped them. Crush walked by and up to Mr. Fire.

"Hey Mr. Fire," Crush said.

"Steve Crush, hows it going?" Mr. Fire said.

"There's no way the Chipmunks and Chipettes can win. They're all torn apart by Brittany leaving them and then becoming a duet with Jessie. By the way, that was a great idea to add Jessie," Crush said.

"Actually he came here by accident. He wanted to be a star. Since he was star struck by Brittany and wants to get rid of the Chipmunks and Chipettes as much as I do I let him join. He's a good pawn in this plan," Mr. Fire said.

"Are you planning on getting rid of him too?" Crush asked.

"I haven't decided yet, but I don't really know. I better go; I have more planning to do. I just talked to Brittany; she is pumped to destroy those Chipmunks and Chipettes. If my plan goes well, they'll be history and we'll be rich," Mr. Ford said.

"What should I do to help?" Crush asked.

"Keep making them believe that they're good enough," Mr. Fire laughed.

"Will do. See you tonight at the dinner," Crush said walking away.

Mr. Fire followed shortly to the elevators.

"Did you hear that?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, I was standing right here," Simon said.

"They're up to something," Jeanette said.

"Besides the fact that Crush is Mr. Fire's partner?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm sure there's more," Simon said. "We have to tell Alvin."

"What about apologizing to Brittany?" Theodore asked.

"We'll have to do it later," Simon said.

They went back to the elevators and to their room on the sixteenth floor. They scurried to their room. Alvin was inside watching TV. He starred intensely at it.

"Alvin! Alvin! We have important… what are you doing?" Simon asked.

He was looking at the TV, which was just static.

"Watching TV," Alvin said emotionless.

"Um, right," Theodore said.

"Listen Alvin. Crush is a fake! He's working for Ford Fire. They're planning on destroying our career!" Simon said.

"Let them," Alvin said.

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"Let them destroy us?" Jeanette asked.

"After everything we've been through," Eleanor said.

"I'm done singing. I don't see the purpose," Alvin said.

"But you love to sing," Theodore said.

"I love lots of things. Apparently, they don't love me back!" Alvin said.

"Alvin! WAKE UP!" Simon said smacking him with a pillow.

Alvin got angry.

"That's it!" Alvin said grabbing a pillow and smacking Simon back.

Simon threw his pillow, but Alvin ducked and it hit Jeanette.

"Simon!" Jeanette said grabbing a pillow.

Soon all the Chipmunks and Chipettes were throwing pillows. They were crazy and fighting seriously hard. They would break things here and there. Then, there was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop, everyone stop," Simon said.

Everyone paused and simultaneously dropped everything and sat down. Simon opened the door. It was someone from the dining room.

"Greetings Chipmunks and Chipettes. I am here to remind you of tonight's dinner party for the finalists in the Carlson and Company Competition. Dress formal. It starts at seven. Hope to see you there," the man said.

"We will. Thank you," Simon said.

He shut the door as the man walked away.

"I'm not going," Alvin said folding his arms.

"Why because Brittany and Jessie will be there?" Simon asked.

"Exactly! I'll feel so stupid. I'm sure Brittany told Jessie everything already. I'll feel awkward when they act all… couple like and I'm seating alone," Alvin said.

"We'll be seating with you," Theodore said.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Alvin asked.

"Look Alvin personal problems aside, we have to go. We're finalists. We want to look professional and serious. Besides, I know for a fact that Brittany hasn't told Jessie, because he's been gone all day," Simon said.

"Alright I'll go. Only till after dessert," Alvin said.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Brittany was looking out at the view on her balcony. She played with the rail with her hand. She sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Brittany said to herself. "For once I feel bad for leaving and miss them."

The elegant music started playing. People were wearing formal attire and talking and laughing with each other. The Chipmunks and Chipettes had just arrived. The Chipmunks wore tuxes with their usual color on their tie (Alvin red, Simon blue, and Theodore green). Jeanette wore a long purple dress with short sleeves. It has little designs on it. Her hair was in a pun. Eleanor's dress was a long, green dress with spaghetti-straps. It looked silky. Her hair was in a ponytail. Everyone looked at them.

"We look fantastic!" Jeanette said.

"Yeah we do," Eleanor said.

Jessie was talking to some people close by, making them laugh. He was wearing a tux with a black tie.

"So far I _hate_ this party," Alvin said.

"Loosen up, at least Brittany isn't here yet," Simon said.

"Yeah, that's what's bugging me," Alvin said.

Suddenly, Alvin turned his head and watched Brittany walk in. She seemed to walk slowly like the movies. Her dress was long, pink, sparkly, and was strapless. The "shirt" part resembled a heart and had silver designs. The "skirt" was ruffly and sparkly. Her hair was down and curled. Her eyes sparkled.

"Wow," Alvin said.

The others looked and were awestruck. Brittany walked by without looking at any of them. Jessie was awestruck as well. He hoped to the floor and greeted her.

"You look beautiful," Jessie said.

"Thank you. You look great as well," Brittany said.

"No, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you," Jessie said.

Brittany looked down blushing. The music played a slow song.

"Would you care to dance?" Jessie asked holding out his hand.

"Of course," Brittany said accepting his hand.

Many couples went on the dance floor. Even the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Alvin sat in a chair eating as much food as possible. The slow song soon turned to a fast song and everyone was dancing, even Alvin, but he wasn't very focused. He occasionally glanced at Jessie and Brittany. He could hear their conversation.

"So what did Ford Fire want?" Brittany asked.

"Well it took me forever to find the right studio, but he wasn't there. I called him and he said he never called me. I need to have my assistant checked," Jessie said.

"Or a well deserved break. The stress must have gotten to her," Brittany said.

"I didn't know I was that stressful," Jessie laughed.

Brittany giggled.

"Trust me, you are. Just kidding," Brittany said.

"So what did you do when I was gone?" Jessie asked.

Alvin got nervous.

"Me? Nothing much. I walked in the garden. It was pretty," Brittany said.

"Did the Chipmunks or Chipettes bother you?" Jessie asked.

"They didn't bother me at all. I enjoyed the time you were gone. Not meaning I didn't miss you," Brittany said.

"I know what you mean," Jessie said.

"Good," Brittany said.

"Simon. Simon!" Alvin said.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"She didn't tell him," Alvin said.

"Who didn't tell who what?" Simon asked.

"Brittany didn't tell Jessie that I sang to her and she sang to me. Or even that I told her I loved her," Alvin said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Simon asked.

"Good I guess. It'd be a problem if he knew," Alvin said.

The song ended and everyone clapped.

"I'll be back, I have to use the restroom," Jessie said.

"I don't think the ones in here are open," Brittany said.

"Ugh, I'll have to go all the way to the lobby. I'll be back in… I don't know how long, ten minutes at the most," Jessie said.

Jessie left the room. Another slow song played. Couples went to the center and started dancing. Alvin walked toward the table and chair when a hand touched a shoulder. He turned around.

"Would you dance with me?" Brittany asked.

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"Because I have to tell you something important," Brittany said.

Alvin sighed.

"Fine," Alvin said.

Brittany dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. She placed his hands on her waist and put hers on his shoulders. Alvin blushed.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Alvin asked.

"Earlier I overheard Ford Fire talking. I didn't hear much, but I know he's planning on destroying your career… possibly you," Brittany said.

"That's whats so important? I already knew that ever since he asked you to go solo," Alvin said.

"Look I'm sorry. I always wanted him to destroy your career. I thought it would make me feel better, but it doesn't. I think you should be careful. I think he's planning something at the finals," Brittany said.

"Yeah I know. We overheard Ford Fire talking to Crush, they're friends," Alvin said.

"Crush? Don't be ridiculous. Ford Fire hates Crush, he caused some of his stars to loose their career," Brittany said.

"Well Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor heard them with their own ears," Alvin said. "If you're too stupid to listen I don't know why you need our help."

"I was trying to help you. You're the ones who needs help!" Brittany said separating from Alvin and angrily walking away.

Jessie came back. Seeing Alvin about "attack" Brittany.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Jessie asked shoving Alvin.

"None of your business!" Alvin said shoving him back.

"Guys, stop!" Simon said separating the two.

"I was only warning Brittany of Ford," Alvin said.

"Ford? He's a better manager than you'll ever know," Jessie said.

"He's planning on destroying my career and probably yours too," Alvin said.

"He's not doing anything. I'm stopping your career when we win this competition and everyone forgets you," Jessie said.

"Oh yeah. When we win that competition, we won't let you ever forget!" Alvin said.

"Is that a challenge?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie stop, just walk away," Brittany said.

"Hang on," Jessie said. "Well is it?"

"What kind of challenge?" Alvin asked.

"There can only be one winner, so loser has to stop their career and "disappear" back into the wild were they belong," Jessie said.

"Jessie stop!" Brittany said.

"Alvin, don't do it!" Simon said.

"I accept. Winner gets all the glory and the loser walks away forever," Alvin said.

"Deal," Jessie said.

They shook hands before turning away and walking swiftly away. Only the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Brittany stood there looking at each other. Brittany looked down.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said then walked away after Jessie.

Simon ran after Alvin.

"Of all the idiotic things you've ever done this is by far the stupidest! We can't beat them!" Simon said.

"We can and we will! We're way better than them, we just have to show it now," Alvin said.

"But they've had so much publicity. Everyone wants them to win," Simon said.

"We're going to show everyone that they're wrong. We're going to remind them who we are and that we're still number one," Alvin said.

On the screen was the Carlson and Company Competition show. It had started. The host popped on the screen.

"Welcome to the Carlson and Company Competition. I'm your host Harry Kings and this is the most spectacular singing competition to date. The best of the best have made it to prove that they deserve to win the one million dollars and the chance to be on the cover of StarLife magazine!" the host said. "First up we have the Devilish Twins!"

The crowd cheered as the music started up. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were in the dressing room.

"I'm so nervous," Jeanette said.

"Me too," Eleanor said.

"Why? We've done many concerts. Oh right, none of them had our career on the line!" Simon said.

"Relax guys we're going to win," Alvin said.

"If we don't, we'll never forgive you," Simon said.

"Stop it guys of course we will. We have heart," Theodore said.

"Yes we do Theodore. We're going to need a lot of it today," Simon said.

"Is Dave coming?" Eleanor asked.

"Dave said he'd be here in time for the show. He should be here," Jeanette said.

"I'm sure he's in the audience," Simon said.

"Let's talk Dave later. We need to focus," Alvin said.

"Alvin's right we need to focus if we're going to win," Simon said.

"I can't," Jeanette said.

"Me neither," Eleanor said.

"Why not?" Simon asked.

"We never apologized to Brittany," Jeanette said.

"We have to do it before we go on," Eleanor said.

"After what she did. Go ahead, I'm waiting here," Alvin said.

"Jessie and you made the deal not Brittany," Eleanor said.

"Besides, she's still family, even if she doesn't want to," Jeanette said.

"They're right," Theodore said.

"Alright let's be quick," Alvin said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes left their dressing room to apologize to Brittany. They stopped when they saw Ford and Crush talking. They hid behind an amp and listened.

"You know the plan?" Ford asked.

"I pull the rope and eliminate Brittany while she's onstage singing," Crush said.

"Exactly, dead legends always bring in the big bucks," Ford said.

They gasped.

"Just make sure to avoid Jessie. It makes a better story: a tragedy of love, the singer who stopped his career because his love was killed on stage. This will make us rich," Ford Fire said.

"See you after the show," Crush said.

"See you," Ford Fire said.

They walked away.

"We have to do something!" Jeanette said.

"We have to tell Brittany," Eleanor said.

"She won't believe us," Alvin said.

"We have to try," Simon said.

They knocked on Brittany's dressing room.

"Come in," Brittany said.

They walked in to see Brittany finishing her make-up. She turned around in her chair.

"What are you guys doing here? If you're here to yell at Jessie, he's in the next dressing room," Brittany said.

"We're here to warn you," Theodore said.

"Warn me? About what?" Brittany asked.

"Ford and Crush are planning on killing you on stage," Alvin said.

"Kill me? That seems extreme," Brittany said.

"It's true," Simon said.

"Why would they kill me?" Brittany asked.

"For money," Jeanette said.

"But they're both extremely rich. Why would they need the money?" Brittany asked.

"It's the mother load of all money," Eleanor said.

"It could set them for life," Simon said.

"Look if you're done… talking, I have to finish getting ready," Brittany said.

"We're trying to save you," Alvin said.

"Or make me lose the competition. I don't want to go back to the forest either," Brittany said.

"Brittany, come on. This is bigger than who has to go back to the wild. We are still your family even if you still hate us. We love you. I love you," Alvin said.

Brittany was silent. She turned around in her chair.

"If that's all I'd like to get back to my make-up," Brittany said.

"We also came to apologize," Simon said.

"We were wrong to agree with Crush," Jeanette said.

"We were just excited," Eleanor said.

"We forgot about family," Theodore said.

"You mean more to us than any big break he could get us," Simon said.

"You mean more to us than this competition," Alvin said.

Brittany was silent again looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I accept your apology, but I can't go back, not anymore. I wish I could, but I can't," Brittany said. "If it means anything, I hope you win… Now please get out before I call security."

They walked out.

"Good luck," Alvin said. "I still love you."

The door shut and Brittany continued with her make-up. She sighed. The band had finished and the crowd cheered.

"Weren't they wonderful? Give it up for Rock Tower!" Harry Kings said.

The crowd cheered and clapped again.

"Don't forget to vote for your favorite act. We have two more great performers left. Next up is the reigning champion from last round. They hope to continue their streak and win the grand prize, which is a million dollars and having their picture taken on the front cover of StarLife magazine along with an interview. Give a warm welcome to J&amp;B Munks," Harry Kings said.

The music started playing as Jessie came on stage. **_(Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows.) _**

**Jessie:** So she said, "What's the problem baby?"

What's the problem I don't know?

Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time

I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it

Brittany walked on stage to start her part and joined Jessie. The crowd went crazy.

**Brittany:** How much longer will it take to cure this?

Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love

Makes me wanna turn around and face me

But I don't know nothing about love

**Jessie &amp; Brittany:** Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Because everybody's after love

**Jessie:** So I said, "I'm a snowball running"

Running down into the spring

That's coming all this love melting under

Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love

**Brittany:** Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

**Jessie &amp; Brittany:** These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone

Never alone, no, no

Come on, come on

Move a little closer

Come on, come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

As they sang, the scene became slow. Brittany walked a little way from Jessie. Alvin watched, as Crush was about to cut the rope. He looked at Brittany helplessly. He called her name, but the music was too loud. Crush cut the rope and a huge weight came spiraling down above Brittany. Alvin ran toward Brittany and pushed her out of the way at the last second. The band stopped playing, Jessie stopped singing, and the crowd gasped.

Alvin had landed on Brittany. She sat up and looked at the huge hole on the floor where she once stood (the weight went through the stage). She almost began to cry.

"Are you okay?" Alvin asked.

Brittany was speechless.

"You saved me," Brittany said.

"Of course, I couldn't let them just kill you. No matter how much you hate me," Alvin said. "I have to tell you something."

"What? I told you so?" Brittany asked.

"Insecure," Alvin said.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"You're insecure. You want everyone to believe you're beautiful, but you don't really believe it yourself. You take forever in the shower to make sure you smell good. You take so much time getting ready because you don't want people to see what you see. You want people to tell you that you look beautiful, because if you hear it enough times you'll believe them. You see people beyond what others can see. You act dumb, but you're really smart and really gifted. You have many talents that you hide, but you should let them shine. Brittany you need people because you're afraid to be alone. You want to be accepted and loved. I will tell you till the day I die that I love you. I always have and I always will," Alvin said.

Brittany got teary and smiled.

"How? How do you know me so well?"" Brittany said.

"I know my best friend, inside and out. I know you even if you didn't know you yourself," Alvin said.

Brittany hugged Alvin.

"Thank you," Brittany said.

Harry Kings, the host, walked on stage.

"I don't know what that was. What happened?" Harry Kings asked.

"Crush and Ford Fire from the Stereo Fire Records tried to kill Brittany to get rich really quick," Alvin said.

The crowd gasped.

"Why don't we take this matter backstage," Harry Kings said. "In the meantime, don't forget to vote for your favorite singers!"

Alvin helped Brittany help. Everyone went offstage and to the back.

"What is going on?" Mr. Carlson asked walking up.

"Mr. Carlson, Mr. Ford and Crush tried to kill Brittany during the performance," Alvin said.

"Why?" Mr. Carlson asked.

"They believed Brittany would be more famous and the tragic love story between her and Jessie would bring them tons of money," Simon said.

"Do you have any proof?" Mr. Carlson asked.

"Yeah, for all we know you're making up a story so your team wins," Mr. Fire said.

"Didn't anyone else see Crush cut the rope seconds before it almost killed Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

Everyone was silent. Harry Kings stepped forward.

"I actually saw him. I also overheard them talking about killing Brittany backstage. They paid me to be quiet," Harry Kings said showing them the wad of money.

Mr. Fire and Crush looked shocked.

"You can't really believe him over us, can you?" Crush asked.

"We'll let the judge decide that. Security, take them away," Mr. Carlson said.

"You can't do this," Crush said.

The security guards grabbed the two and started to take them away.

"I will sue everyone! Everyone!" Ford Fire said.

"Wow, he's a stubborn mule. Let's get back to the show," Mr. Carlson said.

"Of course sir! Everyone take your places! We're starting up again!" Harry Kings said.

The two walked away. That's when Dave ran in.

"Dave!" everyone cheered.

"You made it," Theodore said.

"When did you get here?" Eleanor asked.

"How was Montana?" Simon asked.

"Crazy, I'm so glad to get away from those kids!" Dave said.

"So your sister is feeling better?" Jeanette asked.

"Much. Did much happen when I was gone?" Dave asked.

Everyone was silent.

"No," they all said. "Of course not."

Now are you guys ready to perform?" Dave asked.

Everyone was silent and looked down to play with their hands.

"Come on Brittany. They're letting us re-sing our song if we want," Jessie said holding out his hand.

Brittany starred at his hand.

"I can't," Brittany said.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"I can't go out there and sing with you," Brittany said.

"Are you afraid that you might be crushed again? Don't worry they checked the rigging," Jessie said.

"No, I'm not worried about that. I don't work for Stereo Fire Stereos anymore. I quit," Brittany said.

"Just because our manager was arrested doesn't mean you have to quit," Jessie said.

"Jessie, you're a great guy and a great singer. We just don't belong together," Brittany said.

"I disagree with you," Jessie said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't be with you," Brittany said.

"Ah, that's okay. I was feeling homesick anyway. I'm more of a country boy at heart," Jessie said.

Brittany laughed.

"Now I disagree with you. But if you want to go home I won't stop you. I hope you find something you love," Brittany said.

"You too, well I suppose you already have. Good luck," Jessie said.

"Thank you. If you ever come to town, look me up okay?" Brittany said.

"I will," Jessie said.

They hugged. Alvin's heart sunk. They couldn't hear Jessie and Brittany's conversation.

"Sorry bro," Simon said.

"Its okay, she made her choice," Alvin said.

When Jessie and Brittany separated, Jessie waved good-bye and left. Brittany waved good-bye. Brittany turned to look at her family. She walked to them.

"Good luck," Brittany said.

"You're not singing with Jessie?" Alvin asked.

"No, we broke up. He's going home," Brittany said.

She started to walk pass them when Alvin stopped her.

"Where are you going? We're up next," Alvin said.

"I don't feel like watching you guys sorry," Brittany said.

"Watch? You're singing with us," Jeanette said.

"After what I did? Funny. I don't know if singing is for me," Brittany said.

"Are you kidding me? You're the best singer in the world," Alvin said.

"We would be honored if you came back to us," Simon said.

"You mean it?" Brittany asked.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day! Guys Brittany wants to come back, Brittany they want you back. Done! Now get on stage," Dave said.

"Calm down Dave," Jeanette giggled.

"Sorry. I'm just excited," Dave said.

Brittany giggled lightly. Dave got on his knee and picked Brittany up in his hand.

"Brittany, I'm sorry I trusted Crush more than you. You're more important than any choreographer or vocal coach in the world, no matter how popular they are," Dave said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Dave," Brittany said hugging him.

Dave put his hand on her back. Soon everyone was in a group hug. Dave got up and set Brittany down.

"Now go out there and show everyone you're still the best!" Dave said.

"We will Dave!" everyone said.

They scurried to their spot, but Brittany stopped Alvin.

"Wait, Alvin!" Brittany said.

"Yes Brittany?" Alvin said.

They were standing really close.

"I love you," Brittany said.

They starred into each other's eyes. That's when Alvin closed the space between them and gently kissed Brittany on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They separated.

"I love you too," Alvin said. "Now get in your spot we don't have all day."

Alvin ran to his spot looking back smirking. Brittany rolled her eyes and ran to her spot. On stage, Harry Kings was announcing.

"Okay everyone, give it up for the final performance in the Carlson and Company Competition. It's the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" Harry Kings said.

They crowd cheered as the music started up. First the Chipettes started and the Chipmunks came on stage when they sang. (**_Note someone is always echoing or singing in the background.) (We Are Family by Keke Palmer.)_**

**Brittany (Chipettes in background):**

We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

**Chipettes:** We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

**Brittany (Chipettes background):**

We are, we are family, family, family

We are, we are family

**Alvin:** So what?

We don't look; we don't act

We don't walk; we don't talk

Like you do

So what?

If we hang just to hang

Ain't no shame

We gon' do what we want to

**Alvin &amp; Brittany:** Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

**Everyone:** We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

**Simon &amp; Jeanette:**

OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange

But really they make us stronger

And I wouldn't replace not a thing

Mother or father

Cause we,

**Theodore &amp; Eleanor:** Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

**Everyone:** We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

**Theodore &amp; Eleanor lead:** Family

**Everyone minus Brittany:** We are

**Brittany:** We are, we are family

They ended their song by being arm in arm in a row. The crowd cheered and clapped. They wouldn't stop. They chanted 'Munks! Munks! Munks! Munks!' The Chipmunks and Chipettes smiled and were in awe of the love. The scene jumped to Harry Kings on stage.

"Now that the voting is closed, can I please all the contestants on stage to announce the winner," Harry Kings said.

All the contestants walked on stage next to each other.

"Mr. Carlson, please deliver the winning envelope," Harry Kings said.

Mr. Carlson walked on stage with the huge check and the envelope. A photographer followed him. He handed Harry the envelope.

"Thank you," Harry Kings said opening the envelope. "The winner of the Carlson and Company Competition is… the Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

Everyone cheered crazily chanting "Munks! Munks! Munks!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes jumped up and down. Mr. Carlson kneed down and the Chipmunks and Chipettes posed in front of the check. The photographer took a picture and gave the thumbs up.

"What are we going to do with a million dollars?" Simon asked.

"That's a lot of cheese balls," Alvin said.

Everyone laughed.

"I don't know what we're going to do with all of it, but I know what we should do with some of it," Brittany said.

"What?" the girls asked.

Brittany whispered in Alvin's ears. Alvin nodded.

"Yes!" Alvin said.

In the next scene, there was a crowd of people partying on the beach. There was a DJ and everything. It was starting to get late, so lights were hung up everywhere.

"It was a great idea of Brittany to throw this party," Eleanor said.

"Yeah, its so much fun. I like all the food," Theodore said.

"It's so romantic too," Eleanor said blushing.

Theodore looked down blushing before pecking Eleanor on the cheek. Eleanor smiled and gave Theodore a small kiss. Theodore's eyes were wide open. Simon looked over at Theodore and Eleanor. He was standing next to Jeanette a few feet away from them. Simon lightly laughed.

"You know how much electricity we're using. And so close to the water too," Simon said rubbing his head.

Jeanette giggled.

"I love how much attention you pay to the small details," Jeanette said.

"Only the ones that count," Simon said.

They leaned awkwardly. They bumped heads and rubbed them lightly laughing.

"Sorry," they both apologized.

They kissed softly. Alvin and Brittany sat at the edge of the sand by the water. Alvin had his arm around Brittany and she had her head on his shoulder.

"It's so beautiful," Brittany said.

"You're so beautiful," Alvin said looking at her.

Brittany looked up to Alvin. She smiled. Alvin giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Brittany asked.

"I accidentally broke Dave's phone trying to call the DJ," Alvin said.

"What did you do?" Brittany asked.

"I dropped it in the punch," Alvin said.

They laughed.

"He's going to kill you, you know," Brittany said.

"He won't know I did it," Alvin said.

"Right," Brittany said.

The fireworks started to crack in the sky. The people dancing cheered.

"They're so beautiful," Brittany and Alvin said.

They looked at each other and smiled. They leaned and kissed. Dave picked up his phone. Liquid dripped from it and the screen was broken.

"ALVIN!" Dave screamed.

The screen turned dark as the Chipmunks and Chipettes laughed. Then, music starts to play. As the Chipmunks and Chipettes are singing, pictures and small clips (without sound) of important events from the first till my story appear on the screen. **_(Bad Day 2.0)_**

**Alvin:** Where is the moment we needed the most?

**Alvin &amp; Brittany (Chipmunks &amp; Chipettes background):**

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.

They tell me your blue skies fade to gray.

They tell me your passions gone away.

And I don't need no carrying on.

You stand in the line just to hit a new low.

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go.

You tell me your life's been way off line.

You're falling to pieces every time.

And I don't need no carrying on.

**Everyone:** Because you had a bad day,

You're taking one down.

You sing a sad song just to turn it around.

Yo say they don't know.

You tell me don't lie.

You work at a smile and you go for a ride.

You had a bad day.

The camera don't lie.

You're coming back down and you really don't mind.

You had a bad day.

Oh, you had a bad day.

**Simon &amp; Jeanette:** Well you need a blue-sky holiday.

The point is they laugh at what you say.

And I don't need no carrying on.

**Everyone:** You had a bad day.

You're taking one down.

You sing a sad song just to turn it around.

You say you don't know.

You tell me don't lie.

You work at a smile and you go for a ride.

You had a bad day.

The camera don't lie.

You're coming back down and you really don't mind.

You had a bad day.

**Alvin:** (Oh… Holiday)

**Theodore &amp; Eleanor:** Sometimes the system goes on the blink.

And the whole thing turns out wrong.

You might not make it back and you know.

That you could be well oh that strong.

I'm not wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeah).

**Alvin &amp; Brittany**: So where is the passion when you need it the most?

Oh you and I.

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost.

**Everyone:** Cause you had a bad day.

You're taking one down.

You sing a sad song just to turn it around.

You say you don't know.

You tell me don't lie.

You work at a smile and you go for a ride.

You had a bad day.

You've seen what you like.

And how does it feel for one more time?

You had a bad day.

You had a bad day.

The last picture had all of them posing on the cover of StarLife magazine. Then the screen turned black and the credits rolled and with not as good music.

**THE END. **

**_I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading._**


End file.
